Fluid conduits, tubes, or piping may be used for transporting fluids between locations within a machine or system of components for a variety of purposes. For example, fluid conduits may be used in a gas turbine engine for circulating oil between a gearbox and a heat exchanger to cool the oil, for providing a flow of cooling air to a heat sensitive area within the core engine, or for transporting fuel from a fuel storage reservoir to the combustion section of the engine for supporting engine operation.
Notably, however, space limitations or restrictions within a gas turbine engine (or other machinery) often make plumbing or routing these fluid conduits through the engine difficult. For example, fluid conduits must frequently bend around other components and fit within or pass through tight passageways within the engine. Oftentimes, fluid conduits have circular cross sections to support the stresses associated with transporting fluids, e.g., particularly high pressure fluids. However, circular conduits are often too large to fit within certain locations and accommodate the desired fluid flow rate. Although multiple smaller conduits may be used to pass the same amount of fluid while fitting within the desired areas, the manufacturing and assembly of multiple small conduits is typically expensive and inefficient. For example, each of the smaller fluid conduits must be individually positioned, oriented, and connected to a supporting structure, e.g., via brazing, welding, or another joining method. The manufacturing time and costs associated with the assembly of such a system of fluid conduits is very high and the likelihood of fluid leaks between the fluid passageways or from the fluid conduits in general is increased due to the number of junctions formed. In addition, manufacturing restrictions limit the ability to form structural features within the fluid conduits that might serve to improve fluid flow efficiency or other characteristics.
Accordingly, an improved fluid conduit or tube array for transporting fluids within a gas turbine engine or other machinery would be useful. More specifically, a tube array that is easier to manufacture, may fit within tight spaces in the engine, and includes features for improved fluid flow characteristics would be particularly beneficial.